


Clarys Rache

by MsClary



Series: Clarys Abenteuer [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsClary/pseuds/MsClary





	1. Prolog

Am späten Abend nähert sich Jenny Winglow Rorikstatt. Sie ist guter Laune, hat sie doch erst vor wenigen Tagen die Abschlussprüfung der Bardenakademie in Einsamkeit mir Bravur bestanden und noch am selben Tag von einem Kurier ein Stellenangebot als Bardin in der Taverne „Zur Frostfrucht“ in Rorikstatt überbracht bekommen. Leider war der Termin, bis zu dem Jenny sich in Rorikstatt melden sollte, sehr knapp kalkuliert, so dass sie sich direkt auf den Weg machen musste.  _ Hoffentlich ist noch jemand da, _ überlegt Jenny,  _ heute ist ja der letzte Tag meiner Frist. Ansonsten kann ich nur hoffen, dass der Wirt morgen Verständnis für meine Verspätung hat. _ Plötzlich tritt vor Jenny eine massige Gestalten auf den Weg, die sie wegen der Dunkelheit nicht richtig erkennen kann. „Jenny Winglow?“, fragt die Gestalt. Jenny nickt beklommen. Die Gestalt winkt, und hinter Jenny treten noch zwei Personen auf die Straße. „Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für dich:“, fährt die erste Person fort, „Es gibt keine freie Stelle als Bardin im Frostfrucht, und du wirst jetzt mit uns mitkommen!“ Jenny schüttelt den Kopf und ruft mit Hilfe ihres Beutelrings ihr Schwert herbei. Ihr Vater, ein ehemaliger Offizier des Kaiserreichs, hatte sie, seit sie einen Dolch halten konnte, an den verschiedensten Waffen ausgebildet. Leider hatte ihm dies nicht viel genutzt, war er und ihre Mutter erst vor wenigen Monaten von Sturmmantelsympathisanten ermordet worden. Als ihr gegenüber Jennys Schwert erblickt, winkt er nur kurz mit einer Hand, und die beiden Personen hinter Jenny stürmen vor. Jenny wirbelt herum, hebt ihr Schwert, um einen Angriff abzuwehren, und erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Ihre beiden Angreifer sind Frauen in ihrem Alter, aber bis auf eine Schmuckkette um die Hüften völlig nackt und unbewaffnet. Als Jenny ihre Überraschung überwindet, ist es bereits zu spät, beide Frauen haben sie erreicht und werfen sie zu Boden. Jenny macht sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst, da jagt ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Die beiden haben doch tatsächlich angefangen, sie auszuziehen und an ihr und sich selber herumzuspielen, und da beide auf ihr liegen, kann Jenny sich nicht wehren. Während sich Jenny widerwillig einem Orgasmus nähert, beugt sich der Mann über sie und sagt: „Keine Sorge, auch die wirst lernen, dich nach solchen Gefühlen zu sehnen und alles für ein wenig Befriedigung zu tun.“ Man kann das diabolische Grinsen, das diese Worte begleitet, geradezu hören. Als Jenny vom heftigsten Orgasmus ihres Lebens erschüttert wird, wird ihr schwarz vor Augen.

 

Die Herrin betrachtet mit kritischen Blick ihre jüngste Errungenschaft. Jenny Winglow hängt vor ihr an Ketten von der Decke, stundenlanges bearbeiten mit der Peitsche, nach einiger Zeit immer wieder unterbrochen von Sex mit der Herrin oder einem ihrer Trainer haben sämtlichen eigenen Willen aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben.  _ Gut, _ denkt die Herrin,  _ sie ist bereit. _ Sie winkt ihrem Untergebenem, der neben einigen Hebeln an der Wand steht, und dieser lässt Jenny auf den Boden sinken, löst ihre Fesseln und bringt sie in eine kniende Position. Dann verschwindet er wieder aus Mias Blickfeld. „Bist du bereit, mich Herrin zu nennen?“, fragt die Herrin. „Ja, Herrin“, antwortet Jenny. „Dann masturbiere für deine Herrin!“, befielt die Herrin. „Ja, Herrin“, antwortet Jenny wieder, legt sich auf den Rücken und beginnt sich selbst zu befriedigen. die Herrin wendet sich erfreut ab, Jennys Umerziehung hat den kritischen Punkt überwunden. Sie tritt zu ihrem Untergebenen. „Sie ist bereit für Phase zwei“, teilt sie ihm mit. „Reduziert die Schläge und erhöht die sexuellen Aktivitäten, um ihr beizubringen, wie wunderbar diese Gefühle sind.“

 

Jenny frohlockt innerlich. Endlich ist die Herrin bereit, das Band mit ihr einzugehen, sie von ihren Säften trinken zu lassen, und sie offiziell als ihre Sklavin anzuerkennen. darauf freut sie sich schon seid sie klar denken kann. Selbst die Kopfschmerzen, die von diesen Gedanken an die Zeit, bevor sie klar denken konnte, ausgelöst werden, können ihre Freude nicht mindern. Endlich befindet die Herrin sie für würdig, ihr voll und ganz zu dienen. Sie möchte am liebsten singen. Aber der Knebel in ihrem Mund verhindert dies. Wenn doch endlich die Herrin kommen und sie von dieser Wand herunter und aus diesem dunklen Kerker herausholen würde.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Am Mittag nach der Überraschungsparty, mit der ich und meine Mannschaft meine Entlassung aus den Diensten der Meisterin des Gefangene Träume Geschäfts gefeiert haben, wache ich alleine in meinem Bett auf. Verwundert sehe ich mich um.  _ Waren heute Morgen nicht William und Sullivan bei mir?, _ frage ich mich. Dann spüre ich, wie sich das Deck unter mir sehr viel stärker bewegt, als es dies im Hafen von Einsamkeit sollte.  _ Entweder zieht ein Sturm auf, oder wir befinden uns auf dem offenen Meer,  _ überlege ich. Ich stehe auf und gehe unter die Dusche. Nachdem ich mir den Geruch nach Schweiß, verschütteten Met und Sex abgewaschen habe, ziehe ich mich an und verlasse die Kapitänskabine. Im Hauptraum der  _ Clarys Rache _ , wo sich normalerweise mindestens ein Crewmitglied aufhält, ist niemand. Da ich auch kein Schnarchen vom Mannschaftsdeck höre, liegen sie auch nicht in ihren Betten. ich gehe zum Aufgang aufs Deck, lege zur Sicherheit einen Schutzzauber gegen Regen über mich, und trete hinaus.

Kaum bin ich draußen, werden mir zwei Dinge klar: Erstens, wir sind nicht mehr im Hafen, und zweitens, ein Regenschutzzauber schützt auch vor Gischt. Kaum hat er mich entdeckt, kommt William, mein erster Offizier und erster Sexpartner, an den ich mich erinnern kann, seid Lady Mara meine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat, auf mich zugelaufen. „Guten Morgen, Kapitän. Gut siehst du aus!“, begrüßt er mich herzlich. „Warum sind wir auf dem offenen Meer, William?“, entgegne ich. „Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr? Ihr habt gestern Abend noch angeordnet, das Schiff an die Küste vor Dämmerstern zu verlegen, und dies nur dem Gefangene Träume Geschäft mitzuteilen.“, erinnert er mich. Jetzt fällt es mir wieder in. Ich war bereits Sturzbetrunken, als mein Blick auf die Karte an der Wand fiel, und mein Gehirn plötzlich der Meinung war, Dämmerstern wäre auf Grund seiner zentraleren Lage als Einsamkeit und seiner neutralen Position im Bürgerkrieg ein sehr viel besserer Standort für mein Schiff. „Wir sind in zirka einer halben stunde in der Bucht.“, informiert mich William und dreht sich um, um Anweisungen zu rufen. Danach dreht er sich wieder mir zu und sagt: „Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: Kurz bevor wir Einsamkeit verlassen haben, ist noch ein Kurier gekommen und hat diesen Brief für dich da gelassen. Der ist von diesem Laden, oder Clary?“ Ich nehme den Brief entgegen und nicke. Im Siegelwachs prangt das Symbol des Gefangene Träume Geschäfts. Ich breche das Siegel und lese den Text:

 

_Liebe Clary,_

_ich hätte nicht gedacht, dir so bald zu schreiben, Aber im Leben kommt manches anders als man denkt. Man denke nur an unser Wochenende zurück... Egal, zurück zum Grund meines Briefes: Erinnerst du dich an Erani, die Sklavin, die du gerettet hast? Wahrscheinlich. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das sie zwei große Probleme hat: Sie kennt kein Leben außer das einer Sklavin, und hat Angst vor jedem, dem sie nicht vertraut, oder der sie anders behandelt. Ich habe leider nicht die Möglichkeit, mich so um sie zu kümmern, wie sie es braucht. Aber dir vertraut sie, und so weit ich es beurteilen kann, sind deine Männer sehr freundliche und zurückhaltende Gesellen. Kannst du sie nicht zu dir nehmen? Auf deinem Schiff gibt es bestimmt einige einfache Tätigkeiten, die sie übernehmen kann, und deine Männer werden sie bestimmt schnell ins Herz schließen und sie beschützen, so dass sie sich sicher fühlt. Einige kennt sie ja schon._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_eine von dir gefesselte Freundin._

 

_ Warum vermeidet sie es immer, ihren Namen zu nennen?, _ frage ich mich, als ich mit dem Brief fertig bin. „William!“, rufe ich über das Deck. Er kommt sofort angelaufen. Ich reiche ihm den Brief. „Las ein Beiboot klar machen. Sobald wir in der Bucht vor Anker gehen und somit in ruhigen Gewässern sind, werde ich an Land gehen und mir eine Kutsche suchen, die mich zum Geschäft bringt. Sag Hendrik und Sullivan, das sie mich begleiten sollen. Sie kennt Erani bereits.“, weise ich ihn an. „Jawohl, Kapitän.“, bestätigt William, „aber war Erani nicht dieses arme Ding, das wir erst vor kurzen gerettet haben?“ „Stimmt genau, Erani ist die junge Dunkelelfe, die wir gerettet haben. Sie hat während ihres Aufenthalts bei den Banditen ein Trauma erlitten, und im Geschäft kann man sich nicht um sie kümmern. Deswegen nehmen wir sie hier auf. Finde bis zu meiner Rückkehr ein paar einfache Aufgaben für sie, damit sie sich nicht nutzlos vorkommt, der Rest steht in dem Brief.“ Ich deute nochmal auf den Brief in William Hand, und gehe zurück unter Deck, um ein paar Sachen aus meinem Kleiderschrank in ein anderes Zimmer zu tragen. An dessen Türe hänge ich anschließend noch ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Erani“, und kehre auf das deck zurück, als ich höre, wie die Anker zu Wasser gelassen werden. Hendrik und Sullivan sitzen bereits im Boot und rudern los, so bald ich an der Bordwand hinabgeklettert bin und mich auf der Sitzbank niedergelassen habe.


	3. Ria

Zwei Tage später legt unsere Kutsche für die Nacht einen Zwischenstopp in Flusswald ein, damit die Pferde für die letzte Etappe morgen ausgeruht sind. ich betrete gemeinsam mit Hendrik und Sullivan die Taverne im Ort. Während Hendriks und Sullivan sich direkt unter die Leute mischen, sehe ich mich erst mal um. Mir fallen dabei zwei Personen auf: Die erste ist die Wirtin. Sie bewegt sich, wie eine Kämpferin, die versucht, die Tatsache, das sie eine Kämpferin ist, zu verbergen. Allerdings ist sie nicht sonderlich gut dabei. Die zweite Person, die mir auffällt, ist das genaue Gegenteil der Wirtin, eine Kämpferin, die versucht, sich stärker zu geben, als sie ist. Ihr langes, blondes Haar gefällt mir, und sie macht auf mich einen sympathischen Eindruck. Ich setzte mich neben sie und Frage: „Ist hier noch frei?“ „Jetzt nicht mehr!“, entgegnet sie mit einem Lächeln. „Du gefällst mir. mein Name ist Clary. was macht eine starke junge Frau in so einem verschlafenen Nest? Versteckst du dich wie diese Veteranin da drüber?“ Ich zeige auf die Wirtin. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Clary. Ich bin Ria. Und, nein, im Gegensatz zu Delphine habe ich bisher keinen Ärger mit den Thalmor gehabt.“ „Die Wirtin hat Ärger mit den Thalmor?“, frage ich verwundert.  _ Interessant.  _ „Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenkt. Soll aber lange her sein, mindestens ein Jahrzehnt. Manche behaupten sogar, Delphine wäre vor über hundert Jahren von den Thalmor dazu verflucht worden, so lange zu leben und nicht zu altern, bis sie sie finden. Aber was machst du hier, zusammen mit den beiden Seebären?“ „Du hast erkannt, dass sie Seeleute sind? Woran?“ „An ihrem schwankenden Gang. Auf See gleichen sie damit den Wellengang aus, aber an Land gibt es keine Wellen. Und jetzt sag schon, was hat euch hier angespült?“ „ich bin auf dem Weg zu einer Freundin, eine andere Freundin abholen. Und du?“ „Ich feiere hier das Geld von meinem letzten Auftrag ab. Ist die billigste Kneipe hier in der Gegend, trotzdem geht mir langsam das Geld aus.“ „Willst du nicht mit mir kommen? Reisekosten, Unterkunft und Verpflegung stelle ich, und ich kann dir vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Beibringen. Ist dir zum Beispiel aufgefallen, wie meine beiden Begleiter immer wieder zu dir rüber gesehen haben?“ „ja, und das tut fast jeder Mann hier.“ Ihre Haltung verändert sich kaum merklich, aber plötzlich glaube ich ihr die Stärke, die ich vorher nur für vorgespielt gehalten habe. Die Männer schauen schnell weg. „Ich glaube nicht, das ich von dir etwas lernen könnte, aber ich mag dich und komme mit dir. Unter einer Bedingung!“ „Welche wäre das?“, frage ich. „ich habe manchmal das Verlangen, andere, speziell Frauen, um mich herum zu dominieren. Wenn du also zustimmst, dir von Zeit zu Zeit von mir Fesseln anlegen zu lassen, keine sorge, meist nichts Einschränkendes, und ich bin ja bei dir, und mit mir Sex zu haben, dann komme ich mit dir. In Ordnung?2  _ Schon wieder so eine, _ denke ich. Und werde trotzdem bei dem Gedanken feucht. „In Ordnung, aber ich habe auch zwei Bedingungen. Erstens: Die Freundin, die wir abholen, ist nach langer Zeit in der Sklaverei traumatisiert. Du hältst deine Fantasien von ihr fern.“ Ria nickt und fragt mit einem Grinsen: „Heißt das, ich darf dich ans Bett fesseln, wenn sie in der Nähe ist?“, erwidert sie. „Vielleicht. Zweitens: Wenn ich Stopp sage heißt das Stopp. Dann wirst du mir keine weiteren fesseln mehr anlegen!“, stelle ich meine zweite Bedingung auf. „Ich verstehe und akzeptiere deine Bedingungen. Ich zwinge meine Gespielinnen eh zu nichts, was sie nicht wollen. Wann brechen wir auf?“, stimmt Ria zu. Ich winke Hendrik und Sullivan zu uns an den Tisch. „Morgen früh um acht Uhr mit der Kutsche. Aber jetzt lasst uns auf unser neuer Familienmitglied anstoßen!“


	4. Wiedersehen mit Erani

Als wir am Nachmittag das Geschäft erreichen, sieht mich Ria fragend an. „Hier wohnt eine Freundin, bei der du eine andere Freundin abholst? Bist du dir sicher, das du nicht im Sklavenhandel aktiv bist?“ „Ich habe mal ein paar Aufträge für sie erledigt, dabei haben wir uns angefreundet. Bei einem dieser Aufträge haben ich und meine Jungs Erani gerettet. Und Erani ist diejenige, dir wir abholen, damit sie ihr Trauma überwinden kann.“, entgegne ich ausweichend, aber Ria scheint vorerst mit meiner Antwort zu Frieden.

Wie beim letzten Mal gehe ich alleine zur Meisterin, während der Rest den armen Kutscher beschützt. Die Meisterin erwartet mich bereits mit Erani im Wohnzimmer. „Schön das du da bist, Clary“, begrüßt sie mich. Erani steht stumm neben dem Sofa. „Erani, begrüße Clary doch auch“, spricht die Meisterin sie an. „Sei gegrüßt, Clary“, grüßt mich Erani steif. „Es ist hier sehr Schwierig mit ihr. Sie orientiert sich am Verhalten der andern Mädchen, was es mir unmöglich macht, sie an ein normales Leben zu gewöhnen.“, erklärt mir die Meisterin ihr Problem. „Ich sehe schon. Gut, ich werde sie mitnehmen, deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ich werde dir schreiben, wenn es Fortschritte gibt.“, willige ich ein. „Danke, ich lasse ihre Sachen zu deinem Wagen bringen.“ Sie wedelt mit ihrer Hand eine andere Sklavin aus dem Raum und zieht mich in eine Herzliche Umarmung. „Erani, du wirst ab jetzt bei Clary leben und auf sie hören, in Ordnung?“ „Ja, Herrin.“, antwortet Erani nur und stellt sich hinter meine Ecke des Sofas. „Na, dann auf Wiedersehen, bis demnächst vielleicht. Komm Erani, bringen wir dich nach Hause.“ „Ja, Herrin.“ „Und mit diesem 'Ja, Herrin' hörst du bitte auf. Mein Name ist Clary, und du bist eine freie Dunkelelfe, der ich beim Start in ihr neues Leben helfe, und keine Sklavin!“, entrüste ich mich. „Es, tut mir Leid, Clary, wenn ich euch Beleidigt habe, aber ich kenne nur das Leben einer Sklavin“ Hinter ihr zuckt die Meisterin mit den Schultern.  _ Lass sie sich erst mal eingewöhnen, dann kannst du sie immer noch erziehen, _ sage ich mir in Gedanken.  _ Und außerdem überlebt auf der  _ Rache  _ keiner, ohne sich nicht zumindest ein kleines Rückkrad wachsen zu lassen. _

„Ria, das ist Erani. Erani, das ist Ria. Auf sie wirst du nicht hören, wenn es um das anlegen irgendwelcher Fesseln geht, außer sie will sie sich selber anlegen. Dann darfst du, nach dem du alle Schlösser gut verschlossen hast, den Schlüssel wegschmeißen. Sullivan und Hendrik kennst du ja schon“, stelle ich sie mit einem Grinsen vor. Ria sieht mich verblüfft an, ich sehe, dass sie sich gerade zum ersten mal vorstellt, selber gefesselt zu sein. Es scheint ihr nicht zu behagen. Erani winkt schüchtern in die Runde. Jetzt ist es an mir, verblüfft zu sein. Ich sehe sie fragend an. Sie zuckt die Schultern und antwortet kleinlaut: „Die Meisterin ist immer so unnahbar und schüchtert mich damit ein. Ihr und eure Freunde hingegen seid vom ersten Moment an freundlich zu mir gewesen.“  _ Gut, das ich dich da raus geholt habe. Die Meisterin kann wirklich einschüchternd sein. _

Auf dem Rückweg machen wir zur Sicherheit keinen längeren Zwischenstopp in einer Siedlung, Die Blicke, die alleine der Kutscher Erani zuwirft, reichen schon dafür aus, dass jeder von uns, selbst Ria, ihn am liebsten im Gepäckfach seiner Kutsche verstauen will. Ohne es vorher entsprechend zu leeren. Aber nach drei Tagen ist auch das überstanden, und alle erreichen Dämmerstern unverletzt.


	5. Eingewöhnungszeit

Offenbar hat William uns bereits von Weitem gesehen, denn er erwartet uns zusammen mit Ryker und einem zweiten Beiboot am Strand. „Hallo William. Du beobachtest uns schon von eine Weile mit dem Fernrohr, oder? Hast wohl Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt, wie? Wir wissen doch beide, dass diese Boote bis zu acht Personen platz bieten. Deswegen bist also nicht gekommen.“, necke ich ihn. „Nein, eigentlich wollten wir gerade unsere Vorräte im Laden dort drüben auffüllen, als wir eine Gruppe verdächtiger Gestalten in Richtung unserer Boote haben gehen sehen. Die mussten wir natürlich abfangen.“, kontert er Todernst. „Da du nun sicher gestellt hast, das unseren Booten keine Gefahr droht, kannst du ja mit dem einkaufen weiter machen, oder?“, rege ich an. „Gute Idee, Kapitän. Wir gehen dann wieder einkaufen.“, nickt William, und geht mit Ryker zum Gemischtwarenhändler.

Zurück an Bord stelle ich Ria und Erani dem Rest der Mannschaft vor und führe sie durch die  _ Clarys Rache _ . Anschließend zeige Erani ihr Zimmer und gebe ihr Zeit, sich einzurichten. Währenddessen wende ich mich an Ria: „Und, wo willst du schlafen?“ „Am liebsten im gleichem Bett wie du!“, entgegnet sie verschmitzt. „Tut mir leid, aber in dem Bett schlafe nur ich. Aber das Zimmer auf der rechten Seite ist noch frei..“, antworte ich. Ria scheint ein wenig enttäuscht. Mit polternden Schritten stößt William wieder zu uns. „Erani, kommst du bitte mal!“, rufe ich, und kurz darauf stehen wir zu viert auf der Galerie über dem Hauptraum. „Ja, Clary?“, fragt Erani. „Erani, dass hier ist William, mein erster Offizier. Er wird dir sämtliche Fragen beantworten, die du noch hast, und dich mit deinen Aufgaben hier an Bord vertraut machen. Ich und Ria sind leider von der Reise etwas müde. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich auch noch etwas hinlegen, bevor du dich deinen Aufgaben widmest.“

Ria und ich ziehen uns in unsere Kabinen zurück, und genießen die bequemen Betten der  _ Rache  _ ausgiebig.

Wir treffen uns erst am nächsten Morgen bei einem vorzüglichen Frühstück, das von Erani bereitet wurde, wieder. „Guten Morgen, Ria. Hast du trotz des Wellengangs gut geschlafen?“, grüße ich Ria. „Guten Morgen, Clary. Ich habe sogar sehr gut geschlafen.“, grüßt mich sie mich zurück. Wir widmen uns unserem Frühstück. Als wir fertig sind, frage ich Ria: „Sag mal, bist du schon bereit, wieder aufzubrechen? Ich habe noch etwas mit einer Gruppe Banditen zu klären.“ „Eigentlich ist mir sogar langweilig, so weit weg von allen Abenteuern, wie wir im Moment sind. Warum hast du denn mit diesen Banditen ein Hühnchen zu rupfen?“, fragt mich Ria. „Ein Teil der Gruppe hat mir bei einer Lieferung für das Gefangene Träume Geschäft aufgelauert, und als ich dann später deren Lager aufgesucht habe, waren sie bereits gewarnt und fanden es sehr lustig, mich aus einem Hinterhalt heraus mit einem Schlafmittel zu beschmeißen, mich, kaum das ich wieder erwacht war, zu vergewaltigen und in die Sklaverei zu verkaufen. Ich habe es allerdings, wie du siehst, geschafft, mich frei zu kaufen, und jetzt sinne ich auf Rache. Machst du mit?“, kläre ich Ria auf. Diese steht nur auf und sieht mich fragend an: „Können wir dann mal los?“ Wir hohlen uns noch Verpflegung und zusätzliche Ausrüstung aus dem Lager der  _ Rache _ , dann lassen wir uns von Ryker und Hendrik nach Dämmerstern rudern, von wo aus wir eine Kutsche in Richtung Falkenring nehmen.


End file.
